The Only Hope For Me Is You
by Holyrooker
Summary: An 18 year old girl named Sam Alexander is all alone in the zombie apocalypse, all she has is baby Judith. But then Merle Dixon steps in will he change her life forever or will it just be a train wreck waiting to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1:** Beautiful Lullabies

"Let me go!" I said as sternly as I could, Merle didn't fall for my tough girl act. "Alright alright darlin! I ain't gon hurt ya or nothing like that! I jus like seein a girl like you parading around here in your short shorts and converse! Ya know I never thought I'd even be interested in a girl like you with your screaming music and all" Merle said. "Merle" I sighed "I have to go." I began to walk off. "Ok I'll see ya round darlin" Merle watched me the whole way. Merle always made me uneasy... Getting under my skin the way he does, always showing up at the weirdest moments. If Rick or any of the others caught him even looking at me they would have him killed.

I walked into my cell and immediately heard Judith's soft cooing, so innocent. "Hi there Judy" I pulled her out of her makeshift crib and held her in my arms slowly rocking her back and fourth. For some reason I could still feel the way Merle held me against him just a few minutes ago and I couldn't help but think about it. I quickly dismissed it from my mind. "How is Judy?" Carol tapped on the door of my cell. She noticed I was a little shaken up and obviously had something on my mind "every thing ok Sam?" She asked walking in and sitting down next to me. "Yeah, yeah every things fine... Just a little tired is all. Haven't gotten much sleep with Judith around." I said. "Oh... Hun, let me take her tonight so you can get some rest, you need it." Carol stood up not giving me time to protest, she took Judy in one hand and the crib in the other. I looked up at her "thanks" I smiled and curled up on my bed.

I woke up surrounded by complete darkness, I had no idea what time it was. My mouth was so dry, I stood up and slid on my shoes. I crept out of my room and into the cafeteria, but not before passing Merle's cell. The whole way I held me breath praying to god he wouldn't hear me. I grabbed a plastic cup off the counter and poured some water out of a large jug what was sitting on the top shelf. I crept back to my room as silent as I could, but not silent enough because a few minutes later there came Merle wearing his white tank top and a black button-up shirt,unbuttoned. You look at Merle and see a nasty old redneck and then you look at me...a creepy "rocker emo" girl. I had on my blue jean shorts and my black Metallica t-shirt. I had long black hair bright blue eyes, and pale skin, nothin like Merle at all. That's why I was so confused on why he was so interested in me. "Hey darlin" Merle walked in with out warning. I looked up at him and half smiled notifying him that I wasn't in the mood for crap. "Awh! Don't be like that! I just wanna come say hey...how's about we go for a walk, jus me and you girly?" Merle asked. "What if I get caught or something?" I said "then you jus get caught girl, what they gon do? Kill ya for hanging out with me?" Merle had a point. "Ok... But not for long." I said. He held out his hand, I didn't take it.

We walked out side and Merle led me around to were the cars were "where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see sweetheart" we walked until we got to an old army truck, the back was open and there were boxes piled up "this is where I go to get away from you guys" Merle said. "Even me?" Merle helped me up and we both sat down next to each other, he put his hand on my thigh, sending cold chills up my spine. "No, not you girly." He said, a grin spreading across his face. I pushed his hand away "what's the matter darlin?" He asked. "Nothin...I just don't like bein touched." I said.

"Ya ever smoked?" Merle pulled out a pack of cigarettes, I shook my head. "Ya wanna?" He asked, I shook my head again. "You know you do!" Merle said lighting it. I shook my head once more. He held the cigarette up to my mouth. "Merle...I said no." "Fine" Merle smoked the cigarette. After a few moments in silence Merle looked up at me. "Yes?" I asked. "I heard ya singin the other day, ya wanna song fer me?" He asked. "Not really Merle." I mumbled. "Please just a little bit?" He asked. "Ok..." I looked at him nervous and began sing "_when I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band. He said son when you grow up will you be the savor of the broken, the beaten and the damned. He said will you defeat them your demons and all the non-believers the plans that they have made because one day I'll leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer to join the black parade..." _

_ Merle pressed his lips together "beautiful!" He said. I rolled my eyes grinning. "Merle...I like this side of you, the side of your that's cool. Not perverted and stuff, I don't get why the others don't like you" I said. Merle didn't say any thing, he scooted closer to me, the closest he could possibly get. "You tired sweetheart? It's like 2 am" he said. "Kinda... But it's fi-" Merle put his arm around me long enough to put my head on his shoulder with his hand, then he took his arm away. "You can keep it there..." I said shyly. Merle looked at me shocked, then put his arm back around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, it felt so wrong but so right. I wasn't sure if I liked it. _


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt

I woke up in my room, alone. I almost expected Merle to be standing there waiting on me to wake up so we could go off and talk somewhere, but he wasn't. I don't even know how I got in my room... I stood up and slid on a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I put on some socks and and converse then walked out. Then it hit me... I didn't get up to take care of Judith like I always do! I don't even know where she is! Gosh carol is gonna be so pissed! I snuck into the kitchen, hoping no one would see me and ask why I wasn't up on time this morning. But as expected that didn't happen. I walked straight into the kitchen and everyone was already eating lunch! They all turned and looked at me as i put my hand on my head, covering my eyes like an idiot. "Every thing ok Sam?" Rick asked. I nodded and sat down at Hershel's table with carol and Daryl. I put my head on the table and mumbled "carol...I-I'm really sorry I missed-" I was going to finish but carol cut me off "oh it's ok..you probably had a long night last night" she said. My stomach churned, she knew didn't she!? She knew about Merle and I talking last night! No...no she can't know...

I simply nodded and left the table walking out side. Merle watched me leave... As usual. I walked out side not bothering to get Judith, Daryl came bolting out the door soon after. "What in the world is wrong with you! Not taking care of Judith like your supposed to! Not helping cook, and you didn't get up in time to do laundry either! You were probably up in your room listening to music or writing in a diary!" He said. "I don't _have_ a diary!" I said. "I wish you guys would stop treating me like a little kid! I'm part of this group to you know! So stop acting like im carls age!" I yelled storming off and into the farthest watch tower away from the others. "I hate the way the treat me! It's so stupid! I'm not even allowed to own a gun!" I yelled as I kicked over some cords in the far corner. "Well you can borrow mine..." Said a voice making me jump "Merle! You scared me!" Merle grinned "good" Merle slumped against the wall "I heard my baby brotha talkin to ya... I handled it girly" he said. "I don't need you looking after me! I can take care of my self!" I wanted to suck the words back in as soon as I said them "oh Merle I-" I tried talking but I couldn't find the words. "Ehh don't worry about it girl... I didn't take it personally darlin." I looked at him and half smiled. "Got any places you wanna go today?" I said. "Actually yes I do, there's a store right down the road. We need to get some supplies, you in? Jus me and you girly!" He Said. I nodded.

A few hours have past and Merle and I have been waiting on a good time to leave, because if they see me leave with him they will flip out. Finally right before dinner everyone was out of site and Merle and I left. I got on his motorcycle and held onto his waist. As we got to the store Merle checked the outside for walkers, none in site. "Ok girly follow me" Merle walked into the store and I followed him. We walked in and grabbed a few things, once as Merle was walking by me he told me to come look at something, he grabbed my hand... I don't know if I liked it... I mean I kinda liked it but I don't know. We walked to the back of the store and we were looking to see if there were any twinkies... Unfortunately there were none. As soon as I turned around I ran smack into a walker, groaning and drooling every where. It grabbed my hair causing me to scream, Merle spun around grabbing me by the waist pulling out his gun. "Merle help!" I screamed. Merle reached out and shot the walker, holding me close to him. The walker fell, that's when I saw more walkers, dozens of them. "Sam go! Run! Get the hell outta here! Go!" Merle shoved me away from him. I started running as fast as i could, but walkers cut me off. "Merle come on!" I yelled turning back to look at him, but as I did I tripped over a fallen shelf, landing on my ankle with a loud snap, walkers were closing in all around me as I clutched my broken ankle, screaming. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, one walker came towards me and grabbed my arm about to my flesh when it fell on top of me, I couldn't move and more walkers grabbed at me.

The walker was ripped off of my by strong muscular arms. Soon I was hoisted into the air by Merle, he held me in his arms as he ran out the door. I buried my face in his neck and sobbed from the pain. Merle put me on the back of his bike, making sure to hold onto me, we drove off as fast as we could, leaving every thing we had found at the store, I sobbed hysterically. After about two miles Merle pulled over and helped me off the bike. He sat me against the tree "hey... Look at me! Yer ok! It's not bad ok! It's alright, your alive." He said stroking the stray hair out of my face. "What are we gonna do! We're almost out of gas and we've been gone a long times and I just-" Merle crashed his lips onto mine, cupping the side of my face with his hand. He didn't dare do any thing else though. He slowly pulled away looking me in the eyes "its ok...I'm just gonna have to snap it back into place" Merle grabbed my ankle causing my to let out a scream. "Merle no!" I pleaded. "Sam I have to! They can't find out!" Merle said. He slowly put both of his hands on my foot "breathe it's ok!" He said. I nodded and Merle took my ankle and snapped it back in the correct position "stop it! Merle please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Shh shh shh! It's ok! It's done! We can go but I'm gonna have to wrap it when we get back but you can't say any thing to any one" Merle said picking me up and putting me on the bike "and you can't be walking on it" he said getting on and starting it. I tried my best to stop crying "th-thank you..." I said laying my head on Merle's back. "I didn't do nothing girly" merle mumbled. At first I didn't protest, I was in to much pain to do so. But finally I mumbled "you saved me..."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Lay Here Forever

Merle and I pulled up at the prison and there, standing outside waiting on us was, of course Daryl. He didn't look to happy, I'm sure he didn't know though. Even if he did Merle would take care of it, he's good at lying... I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing.

My ankle was swollen and red, I couldn't walk on it so Merle had to pick me up. "Put her down!" Daryl demanded. "Can't baby brotha, can't ya see she hurt her self?" Merle said reassuringly. "Where y'all been? You know she ain't supposed to go no where with you! Much less anybody!" Daryl said. Merle was surprisingly calm "we had went out to the store to get stuff from the group, and Sam was the only one that would go with me, we ran into some walkers and she got scuffed up, that's all." Daryl looked furious "_scuffed up_!? She broke her ankle for Christ sake!" Daryl said storming in the house. Merle sprinted inside with me in his arms "Hershel? We need you in here!" Merle said laying me down on the bottom bunk in his cell, it felt weird to be in his bed... Hershel soon walked in, saw my ankle and frowned. "What happened" Hershel brought in a pillow to prop up my foot. "We were at the store right down the road, and there were walkers. She fell over a fallen shelf, while running-" Hershel cut Merle off "and how did she get out?" Merle's face turned red "I- um I picked her up and just got out the best I could" Hershel nodded as he wrapped my foot in some thick cloth, causing a great amount of pain, but I sat looking up at the upper bunk. "Hershel?" I asked gritting my teeth. He looked up at me. "C-could you um not mention this to Rick... Or any of the others?" I asked. Hershel hesitated a moment, then nodded. I let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you move the bone back into its original place?" Hershel asked with concern. "Merle did it, he's got military skills you know." I said smiling. Hershel raised his eyes to meet Merle, Merle moved his eyes away, not wanting to make eye contact. "Merle? I need to speak with you later on" Merle nodded and walked out, not wanting to look too suspicious.

After Hershel had wrapped my ankle he brought me a pair on crutches, he told me not to get up unless it was absolutely necessary. So I was stuck in Merle's bed for the rest of the night.

Merle walked into Hershel's cell and leaned against the door "you needed me?" Merle mumbled. "Come sit down Merle" Hershel said motioning Merle towards the chair in the corner of the cell, beside his bed. Merle swallowed hard then walked over and sat down. "Merle... From what I heard you_ saved _that girl-" Merle cut him off "Sam...it's Sam" Merle nodded for him to go on. "Sam, well Merle, I want you to know that I respect you for that" these words made Merle want to retreat to someplace else, he didn't like it, but he nodded. "I'm not saying you need to be her best friend, but I want you to be with her, you know... Talk to her. She has nobody, her family is all dead, and your the first person she's opened up to. I know every one hates you talking to her, but I'm going to chance that Merle. She likes you, maybe not in that way, but as a friend." Merle was shocked at these words. "I trust you Merle, your a good man." All Merle could do was nod. He's gained trust...Merle wasn't used to it and he knew he couldn't blow it.

That night Merle stayed in the cell next to Sam, for some reason he couldn't get her out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, that pretty angle, that was his friend... But Merle wanted more than that. He wanted to be able to kiss her, and hold her in his arms. Merle couldn't stand the thought of it any more, so he sat up but he froze when he heard the sound of crutches coming near his cell.

I moved quietly out of my- I mean Merle's cell, and into the one Merle was in. I walked in, the best I could and saw Merle sitting on the end of his bed, shirtless, in the strip of moonlight that shined onto him. He glanced up at me and smiled, motioning me to come sit next to him, he helped me of course. Once I was next to him I couldn't help but stare at his arms, they were so muscular no girl could not stare at them. Finally after a minute off silence Merle whispered "how's your ankle" I shrugged "it doesn't hurt as bad, Hershel told me I needed to keep it propped up but, it's worth coming to talk to you." Merle remembered what Hershel had told him "here... lay down, I'll get a pillow to prop up your foot." Merle grabbed a pillow from the end of the bed and put my foot on it. "Better?" He asked. I nodded "thanks" I smiled. "So...um I wanted to apologize... About kissing you like that today... I don't mean to-" I cut him off "don't apologize..." I said "I um...liked it" I felt weird after I said that...I've never told a guy that I liked it when he kissed before. It felt wrong because Merle was so much older than I was. Merle looked shocked. He looked tired, almost like he was about to fall out and onto the floor. I scooted over and hit the bed, motioning him to lay down. He hesitated, but then he did. He didn't face me though, he looked at the top of the bunk. "Merle?" Merle rolled over to face me, we were so close I could feel the heat from his body. "Yes girly?" He asked. I hesitated for a moment... "Kiss me..." I said. "Sam... If you get caught then-" I cut him off "Merle, I'm done being treated like a little kid. I really like you, and I don't care what they say. I'm an adult and I deserve to be treated like one" I said. "Sam, I can't-" I cut him off again "please..." This broke Merle, he leaned in and kissed me passionately, running his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close to me as I could, his bare chest touching mine. "Don't leave, stay here with me...for a little while. I just want to hold you in my arms, and if you fall asleep I'll wake you when it's time for you to go back." Merle said. "I will" I whispered on his lips. I curled up next to him, burying my face into his chest. He held me close to him. I felt so safe laying in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 

I woke up in Merle's strong arms, he was still shirtless. He didn't wake me up, but I wasn't mad. No one was up yet so I would just slip out and go back to my room. I sat up and Merle's eyes fluttered open "morning girly" I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me "morning" Merle looked at me then tilted his head, half smiling "what?" I said with concern "ya jus look so...pretty" I blushed then covered my face with my hands. "Merle, nobody looks pretty in the morning" I smiled and he made me lay down so I was facing him, close enough to kiss him. "You do" Merle wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him. I blushed once again, then buried my face into his neck, I sighed "I don't wanna have to go out there and pretend to just be friends with you, I want to be able to hug you when I want, and not have someone freaking give me a lecture" I mumbled, Merle kissed the top of my head "I know, I don't either." Merle sat there a minute running his calloused hand up and down my arm, then my tilted my chin up to look at him "I'll tell you what.." I looked at him with curiosity "today I gotta work on the fence, ya know keeping the walkers out. Well when you bring out the food for us today meet me by the trucks, the one we went to the other night. M'kay girly?" Merle kissed my cheek, and I nodded. Then there were footsteps coming near. I froze.

"go, just get to my cell now, and make it look like you slept there, hurry." Merle whispered letting me crawl over him as he handed me my crutches. As I walked out I ran into Hershel who was walking down the hall "oh um... I was just s-seein if Merle had any pain reliever... For my ankle!" I said reassuringly. "I'm sure he does" said rick with a slight attitude in his voice "with all the drugs he does I'm sure he's got something for-" I cut rick off "can you stop!" I shouted. "Merle's not a drug addict! Jus leave him alone!" I noticed my voice had slightly changed when i said just, it was like Merle would say it. Hershel noticed it. "So your talking like him now? How much y'all two been hanging out!" Daryl said from behind. I gasped when I heard him. Merle walked out of his room due to all the commotion "alright! Shut up all of you. And Sam j-just..." Merle tried looking angry at us but when he turned to me he couldn't help but be nice "just go take care of that kid! Or um whatever you do!" We all departed but as I looked back at Merle he smiled at me.

I walked out side to find carol holding Judith talking to some girl I've never seen before, carol handed the girl Judith! Hey! I but they barley knew her they can't be just letting strangers hold her! I quickly walked up to her taking Judith out if her arms, leaning on my crutches. "Hey carol, how's every thin goin!" I was shocked at the way she looked at me. "Got something in your mouth? Why are you talking like that?" I looked confused "like what?" Carol turned her attention to the girl "nothing, um Sam. This is Carmen she was with a group before she cave here-" I was no longer listening to her, I had noticed something far more interesting. Merle had walked out, his pants low on his waist and he was only wearing his white tank-top, as usual. I was in a daze when carol had asked me a question "Sam?...Sam!?" Carol shouted to get my attention. "W-what!" I said shocked. "It's really easy going out and clearing the fence isn't it?" Carol asked. I nodded "that's what Rick is letting me do" the girl said. Sh gets to do that! And I can't! "Carol I'm really sorry I've just been distracted lately..." I said. "It's ok honey, how could you not be? I mean just look at him!" Carol looked up at Merle and nudged the girl "he's a fine one" the girl grinned "sure is!" Carol looked at me then back up to the girl "ya know Carmen, he'd be a good guy for you, many you should get to know him." Carol said. I began to breath heavily, I wanted to choke that Carmen girl! No! She won't be getting to know him! And he's not a good guy for her! He's a good guy for me! Not her! God I wanted to punch her in the throat! "Yep...he's a good guy." I said. "How would you know? Your not supposed to be around him" I clenched my fist so hard my knuckles turned white. "I hear him talkin to Daryl a lot, he's nice." Carol looked at Carmen "well he's nice and good looking! You definitely need to go for him girl!" Carmen nodded "I could try" I handed Judith back to carol, then left. I glanced at Merle, he knew I was pissed, he gave me a quick look of concern. She will not even talk to Merle if I have any say in it! And I'll do any think to keep her from him.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Secrets

I stormed inside slamming the door, Daryl heard me slamming things around and he walked over to me "every thing alright?" He asked, I didn't answer him. I have a bad temper, and I'm not Afraid to fight. I've done it plenty of times before. "Sam?" Daryl stepped closer to me. I still ignored him, knowing that if I said anything to anyone right now it would probably be very mean. Daryl grabbed my shoulder "Sam! Answer me!" He demanded. "Get the hell out of my face!" I screamed shoving him away. Daryl let me go and I went over to Merle's cell, the one Hershel told me to stay in and sat down on the bed. I threw my crutches across the room causing a loud _bang_! I threw my self onto the bed, my face buried into the pillow. "It's so not fair that I can't even say any thing! Why do I have to be treated like a little kid! I just wanna like who I wanna like and do what I wanna do!" I screamed into the pillow. Then I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up to see Hershel standing in the doorway. "Are you ok Sam?" He asked kindly. I put my head back down into the pillow and sighed. "Who is that girl, and why is she hear?" I asked. Hershel came in and sat on the chair in the corner of the room. "Her name is Carmen, and-" I cut him off "and she's ruining everything!" I said "what do you mean?" He asked. "Nothin" I said "it's always something" I hesitated for a moment, I could trust Hershel couldn't i? "Shes gonna take Merle away from me" I mumbled. "Merle won't fall for that, Merle found you and he wont wanna loose a friend-" I cut him off again "Hershel you don't understand!" I said. Hershel looked at me confused. I couldn't believe I was doing this "Merle and I are more than friends! I really like him but I can't tell any one because they won't let me see him! We already half to sneak around just to hang out!" I said.

Hershel nodded "I kinda new that..." I looked up at him shocked. "Friends don't usually kiss each other..." My heart sunk "you saw that? D-did you tell?" I asked. Hershel shook his head "I wouldn't do that to you Sam, your a good person, and I don't look at you like your a little kid. You need Merle, and he needs you" I smiled "really?" I said. Hershel nodded "oh and you might wanna go get that food out to the guys, Merle will be real happy to see you" he said handing me the crutches. I got up "thanks Hershel" Hershel smiled "no problem" I walked out and into the cafeteria where there was 5 bowls of noodles... There's usually only four. I grabbed the bowls and put them on a tray. It was hard to carry it all with one hand, I walked out side and Merle saw me struggling and ran over to help. "Hey there girly, may I assist you" I giggled and he leaned down to get two of the bowls off the tray, as he did he quickly kissed my cheek, but nobody saw. He walked down to the fence with me, I handed the fist bowl to Tyreese, then Rick, Daryl then- I stopped as i looked up to see Carmen holding her hand out for me to hand her a bowl. I glared at her, I wanted to take the soup and throw it on her! I gave her the bowl then looked over at Daryl "you teachin her how to do this right? I would _hate_ to loose someone" I said. Daryl looked up Confused "I ain't teaching her, Merle is. Carol told him to." My face turned blood red. "Sam?" Daryl said. I slammed the tray down on the ground, and stormed inside. "Oh my god I can't stand her!" I screamed. Then I remembered I had to go and meet Merle by the trucks, I walked out and went down there. Merle wasn't there yet, I climbed up on the truck and waited for him.

He finally came after I had waited 20 mintues. "Hey girly!" He walked over to me picking me up off the truck, wrapping my legs around him. He kissed me, it was amazing. "I wish you could just come inside for a little while" I whispered. "I know baby, shh! Just let me kiss you." He said. He pulled me close to him, he was sweaty and dirty, but I didn't mind. I was just happy to see him. He pulled me in for another sweet kiss. "Gosh baby girl! You have no idea how awful it's been not being able to see you all day" he kissed me again. "It must have been pretty awful considering you have to teach that girl" I said. Merle stopped kissing me "is that why you got so mad and threw the tray?" He asked. I nodded "she said you were _good looking_, and she was gonna try and _get to know you"_ I said laying my head on his shoulder. He kissed my neck "awh, don't worry bout her darlin. Ain't nothin gon' happen, I promise" he said kissing me.

"Hershel knows..." I mumbled. "What!" Merle's lips broke away from mine. "He said he won't tell, he said that I need you, and you need me" Merle turned red from embarrassment "what he mean _I need you_?" Merle said. I shrugged. "I told him that we were more than friends..." I looked up at him "please don't be mad" Merle went to hug me and I flinched "Sam? You don't think I would-" i looked down at the ground "I-I saw you fight Glenn, and how mad you get..." I said.

"Sam I would never lay a hand on you! I only did that to Glenn cuz he kept me from my baby brother, I was protecting the ones I care about, and your one of them. Sam, I'd do any thing to protect you, no matter what! I would never hurt you!" Merle said sitting me down "you have to believe that" he said placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I nodded.

"Merle! Where the hell you at!" We heard Daryl yell. "Go" I said. He hugged me and kissed me "I'll see you tonight baby girl" Merle left, I never would have thought Merle would be the guy I would fall for. "Bye" I mumbled, my cheeks turned red and my heart filled with happiness, I've never felt this way about a guy before.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

That night I slid on a pair of really short shorts, I really wanted to impress Merle. I slid on a tank top and crawled into my bed, and waited on every one to go to sleep.

After I was sure every one was asleep I sat up, I went to grab my crutches but I figured I didn't need them. I mean my ankle didn't really hurt and I wasn't planning on doing any walking. I slipped out of my cell but noticed Merle wasn't in his, I sighed then leaned up against the wall.

Hershel stepped out of his cell, that was right next to Merle's "hey sam what are-" he stopped in shock "why are you dressed like that!" He said. my face turned red "I-I was just um... I got hot" I said quickly. Hershel nodded then walked to the cafeteria, I sighed, that's when I heard Merle coming down the hall.

Merle glared at me in the moon light, he couldn't stand it. Once he saw me in those clothes he wanted his hands on me so bad. "H-hey" he couldn't even make out what he was trying I say. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him towards me. "Whoa..." Merle was surprised by my sudden actions. He put his hands in my hair pulling me close to him kissing me. His tongue raced across my lips and into my mouth. He slid one of his hands down my side grabbing my ass, he's never done that before, and I wanted more. I slowly slipped my hands into his shirt pulling it off of him, he did the same to me, but much slower. He guided me into his cell, pushing me against the wall. he kissed me once again, his tongue explored the inside of my mouth. I couldn't take it any more.. I wanted to feel him on top of me.

I pulled him over onto the bed, he crawled on top of me pulling down my pants. He began kissing my neck, slowly letting his tongue slide over my hot Skin. His lips slowly moved down to my collar bone, kissing it passionately. He moved down to my bra then pulled down the strap with his teeth.

Then it hit me, I was scared. I've never done this before, chill bumps shot up threw my arms and legs, Merle noticed because he stopped "you ok?" He asked. I nodded, Merle pulled my other bra strap down. I shivered, Merle puled away "d-don't stop" I sighed. "Sam... I ain't doing this yet ok?" He said kissing my lips, I nodded.

"I know you were scared, you don't have to lie" he said. i didn't wanna tell him I was scared... "I don't know" I mumbled. "It's alright baby, I l-" Merle stopped. "You what?" I looked Merle in the eyes. "Nothing" He said running his hand up and down my back. " merle, please tell me" I pleaded. Merle shook his head. "Merle-" Merle cut me off "sam... I um ... I love you! Ok! That's it, I really love you. I would do anything to keep you safe, and I mean any thing." he said, his face turned bright red. "I-I really do Sam... And if you don't feel that way about me then that's ok. But I just want you to know that I really care about you, even if you don't-" I quickly kissed him. "I love you to." I said. I wasn't sure If I meant it... Ive never really loved a man before and I don't know what love is, so I don't know if I'm making the right decision.

merle held me close in his arms and kissed my cheek, whispering sweet nothings into me ear until I fell asleep.

{sorry so short, I just wanted to get another chapter in today, the next one will be much longer}


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 Don't put your life on the line.

I stirred in my sleep, horrible memories took over my dreams, leaving me with nightmares. Blood trickled down my arm, scars up and down my wrist. I felt Merle's arms around me, his comforting arms soon turned to barbed wire ripping across my flesh. I tried to pull away but I couldn't, around me was complete darkness except for a small light below me, it vanished and water filled up around me. Once the water reached my waste it began to turn red from the blood dripping off my wrist. I looked down at my hand and realized I was clutching a blade. I quickly threw it into the water, I let out a cry for Merle as the water rose to my chest. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I screamed for him, I could no longer breath, it felt like something was covering my mouth. The water came up to my chin, I tried moving but It didn't work, I kicked and screamed as the water rushed into my mouth, over my nose and eyes. My head was completely under the bloody water, I was going to die and not be able to see Merle again.

I was jolted awake, curled in Merle's arms sobbing for him. "I'm right here baby, it's ok, I'm here" he whispered. I continued to sob as Merle whispered to me trying to calm me down. "Sam it was just a dream it's o-" I cut him off "n-no! No it wasn't, it was real" Merle looked confused, I glanced down at his pillow, soaked with tears. "It happened!" I sobbed. "What happened" he said wiping away my tears. "I can't tell you.." I said burying my face into his chest. He stroked my hair "you can baby girl it's ok" I didn't say any thing "Sam, please" he asked. I shook my head "Sam look at me" he made me look at him "you can tell me any thing, I love you" he said. I hesitated, Merle kissed my cheek "Merle...a few years ago, I went through a really hard time in my life and I was really depressed and-" more tears filled my eyes, I couldn't tell him. Merle's eyes were concentrated on me with a soft look in them, I didn't have the strength to tell him so I held out my wrist. Merle looked down, realizing what I was about to show him. I slowly pulled up my sleeves, tears fell down onto my wrist. Merle saw the scars on my wrist and pulled me towards him "Sam.." He couldn't think of words to say.

I sat up, climbing off the bed "where are you going?" Merle asked worried. "To my room... Your going to judge me, I'm saving you your breath" I sobbed. I began to walk out then Merle grabbed my shoulder "Sam I love you and I don't care what you do or have done, I'll always love you" Merle wrapped me in his arms as I sobbed "I love you to" I said in between my sobs. Merle sat down on the floor pulling me onto his lap "don't leave" he whispered "it's gonna be ok" he kissed me, as I curled up into his lap, he turned me to we're both of our chest were touching, both of us shirtless except for my bra. He rocked me back and fourth wiping away my tears telling me it will all be ok.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I whispered "Merle?" He looked down at me with tired but caring eyes "I would be dead with out you... And if I ever loose you then I know what's going to happen. Your the reason I'm alive. Merle if your gone I'll be gone. I can't live without you, I'd kill my self your the only thing that has kept me going-" Merle cut me off. "Sam, I don't wanna hear that! I'm not going any where I swear... Don't say that your not going to die, I'll keep you safe. No matter what" he kissed me again.

I let Merle's soft voice lulled me to sleep once again, even before Merle and I were together, he has always been the reason I'm still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 Please don't take her

I haven't seen Merle in a week in a half, at all! I can't stand it, I miss him so much. Not being able to hug him or even look at him. He's been going out on runs, keeping watch all hours of the night, and working on the fence. I've had plenty of time to take care of Judith and keep a good eye on that girl. Except for when she's out there working the fence, I wonder If she talks to him? Every time I try to sneak off to see him he gets called off to do something else.

I was talking to Daryl after coming in from hanging the clothes "hey, ya seen my brother round?" I shook my head, wishing I would have. He wasn't out on the fence today, I wonder where he was? "Nope, he weren't out on the fence-" Daryl cut me off "you've been round him ain't ya? Your talking like him sure enough.." Something turned in my stomach "no" I said blankly " I'm uh... Gonna go now" I said walking out. Then what I saw made my heart wanna beat out of my chest!

{this part of the chapter is from Merle's point of view}

I was cleaning my knife when her voice rang out in my ears, at first it didn't seem real, but then I looked up to see Sam running toward me, ready to jump in my arms.

"Merle!" She yelled as she sprinted down the hall. I threw my knife on the ground just before she jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. "Oh god I've missed you so much baby girl!" I kissed her lips passonantly.

Meanwhile off in a distant corner carol walked over until she saw Merle and Sam. She slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She quickly walked off in disgust.

I backed Sam against the wall, her legs still around me, holding on as tight as she could. She ran her fingers through my hair "I love you so much! Please don't ever leave for that long again" she begged kissing my lips as much as she could, I couldn't get enough of it. I was holding her up by my arm and hand, which was under her butt, the other hand was in her hair. I couldn't stop kissing her, I never wanted to. "I love you to" I said louder than intended.

"You what!?" Rick walked up grabbing Sam's wrist pulling her away from me. "Rick please!" She pleaded. I stood there shocked as carol walked around the corner with Carmen. "Merle do something!" She screamed trying to pull away from Rick. I stood there not knowing what to do. "You know you weren't supposed to be around her you son of a bitch!" Daryl walked up behind me kicking me in the knees, causing me to fall. "Merle!" Sam yelled tears filling her eyes. "Don't hurt him!" She screamed. Rick picked her up by her waste and began to take her away. This outraged me, I stood up pushing Daryl away. He grabbed my arms pinning me behind my back. "Stop it! Put her down, you ain't got no reason to take her! You can hit me all you want but you ain't doing shit to her!" I yelled. "Stop rick! I love him!" She screamed. Hershel walked out of his cell due to all the commotion. "Now Rick, theres no need for this! Let em be!" hershel said. "Hershel do you have any idea what will happen if I _let them be_!" Rick yelled. "Yea! I'll get pregnant and die! Just like your wife!" Sam screamed sarcastically. "I'm not stupid rick! im not like Lori!" she yelled.

Rick slung her on the ground causing her to hit her head on the bars of the prison cell. "dont you dare say another word about Lori!"

I struggled against Daryl, trying to break free of his grip. "No! Your gonna pay! When I get loose! Your gonna pay!" I screamed. He took Sam and locked her in a cell, all I could hear was her crying for me. Then it hit me, with out me she would kill herself! "No! No! Sam it's ok!" I heard Rick lock the cell "y-your gonna rot in hell! Rot in hell!" I screamed.

{sam's point of view}

I was down on my knees screaming for merle, clinging onto the rails of the door. "Don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him!" what were they going to do to Merle? I was terrified.

Meanwhile Merle had fallen to the ground cussing and yelling at rick, and for the first time in a long time tears filled Merles eyes, he didn't wanna live with out her, he couldn't. He quickly wiped them away. "I'm gonna kill you fer this!" Merle screamed. Hershel walked over and placed a hand on Merle's shoulder "I promise I'll let nothin happen to her...you just gotta stay away from rick" Merle banged his hand on the floor "he don't know what shes going through! He had no right to lay a hand on her! Shes mine! And he ain't gone touch her! I'll kill him!" Merle screamed. "No your not Merle" Hershel said calmly, he walked off to the cell I was locked in, when he noticed I wasn't screaming, I wasn't moving, I was just lying on the floor, still. "Sam!" I didn't move. Hershel rushed to find rick "what the hell did you do to her!" He demanded. "I gave her something to knock her out, otherwise she would have dome it her self, and we wouldn't want that now would we? I'd have Merle to fight!" Rick said sarcastically. "Rick! Merle is gonna kill you, you took that too far!" Rick stormed off. "I don't want Merle doing any thing! he is to be locked in his cell, and someone has to be on watch, there's no telling what he might do" rick yelled from a distance. Hershel sighed and walked back to where Merle was supposed to be, obviously he wasn't there.

He had already gotten up and began to try and break into Sam's cell "Merle stop!" Hershel yelled. "What the hell is wrong with her! What he do!" Merle screamed. "He gave her something to keep her from hurting herself" Hershel said. "You gotta let me in there" Hershel sighed "I cant do that Merle, I'm sorry... Not your gonna have to go to your cell" Hershel said.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

I woke up on a cold floor, I looked around and saw nothing, it was completely black. I stood up, making my way over to the door. "Merle!" I yelled. I didn't get an answer "Merle, where are you!" I began to worry. "Merle!" I screamed shaking the bars on the door. "Baby girl? Are you o-" someone cut Merle off "shut up! I told you I don't wanna hear a word from you!" My heart stated beating faster. There was a loud bang coming from Merle's direction "awh, you ain't gotta be so mean to Merle, he didn't do nothing" carmen said. I kicked the bars "let me out!" I screamed. "sorry no can do _darlin_" Carmen mocked Merle knowing it would anger me. I screamed as loud as I could shaking the bars once more. It sounded like i was in an insane asylum, I was screaming bloody murder. "Shut her up!" Shouted a man. "Let me the hell out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Sam stop it!" Merle yelled. "Let me out! Let me see him! let me see him! Let me see him!" I screamed. "Ok ok just shut the hell up!" Tyreese walked over pinning Merle's arms behind his back. I looked at him and wanted to sob. He had a busted lip a black eye, cuts and busies all over him, and possible a broken nose "I'm so sorry" I whispered. Merle shook his head..

"Merle you have to get me out of here" Merle looked down at the ground "no." He said sternly. "but Merle-" he cut me off "I said no! Not now ok?" he said. I looked up at him "w-what did they do to you..." I whispered. Merle didn't say any thing "Merle..." I reached out and touched his hand through the bars, he jerked away "Sam! I care about you but-" he stopped and looked me in the eyes "I cant do this any more!" He said. Tears filled my eyes "what to you mean?" I asked. "I love you but all this hiding and not being able to see each other like prison! I don't wanna do that!" He said as he began to walk away. "So you don't wanna be with me?" I asked softly. "I don't know.." Merle walked back to his cell with tyreese, he was locked up again.

I fell to the ground crying, hoping that maby he would change his mind. I wanted him there, I wanted him to hold me in his arms, to tell me he loved me, to kiss me and tell me it will all be alright. I just wanted out of this stupid cell!

The next day I was up before everyone else, I didn't sleep, I couldn't sleep. I was up all night laughing hysterically because I was thinking of all the things I could do to the fools that locked me in here. It wasn't my usual laugh, it was menacing,evil. It felt good. I wanted to cause all of them pain.

I burst out in insane laughter when Rick walked by my cell. "Y-y-ya know what I'm g-gonna do to you!" I screamed. Rick jumped back "I've b-been-" I stopped because my laughter was rising in my throat "been thinking a-about it a lot!" Rick looked at me concerned, my eyes were blood shot my throat was dry and I had the most twisted grin on my face. "I'm gonna c-carve a smile into your face! S-s-so you can be happy for me and Merle! All the time!" I screamed. Tyreese walked up "and I'm g-gonna cut off your arms! B-because of the way you were pinning Merle with his arms!" I yelled.

Carmen soon walked over due to all the commotion "rick.." she said. I jumped up and ran for the bars, I shook them as hard as I could, Carmen jumped back. "I've got something special for you!" Carmen looked confused. "I'm gonna cut out your tongue, and take out your eyes so you can't look at Merle or even talk about him" I snickered. Was this really happening to me!


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

"your not doing any thing to me you creep!" Carmen said. Hershel stepped around the corner "hey! Get away from there! Leave her alone!" Hershel said. I shook the bars as hard as I could "get me out of here!" I screamed. "W-when I get outta here I'm gonna kill you! I'll snap your neck then break your jaw and let you choke on your teeth!" I screamed reaching threw the bars to get to her. "No your not!" Carmen said "Merle will keep you from me! He don't love you! He never did!" As soon as I heard his name I fell to the ground sobbing "n-no he won't! Merle _does_ love me! Y-you don't know!" I cried. Merle heard his name and shook the bars of his cell "if y'all are talking about me I deserve to hear!" Hershel walked over to his cell letting him out. Hershel grabbed his arm so he wouldn't get away "hey stop it! Get the hell away from her! She's not an animal!" Merle yelled stepping in front of rick.

"Well she acts like it!" Carmen said. Merle shot her a look. I glanced up at Merle, crying, my eyes bloodshot, I looked so weak. Merle crouched down near me grabbing my hand causing me to jump "it's ok... I'm here baby it's alright, look at me" he said. I looked up at him but I wanted to hide "I'll get you out of here I promise" Tyreese rolled his eyes. "I've been thinkin about the things I said last night, I didn't mean it. I love you so much and it's gonna be ok. You shouldn't have believed me when I said all that, you should have known me better than to think I meant it. Your all that I need Sam, I love you ok?" I sniffled and nodded.

Merle began to leave but I grabbed his hand tighter "d-don't leave me, I don't wanna be alone" I said. "Sam-" Merle was jerked away by rick who took him back to his cell leaving me crying out for him "no! Don't take him!"

Something wasn't right, my eye sight was blurry and red. I began feeling dizzy, I then felt a sharp pain in my right arm and I blacked out.

I woke to the sound of sirens and women screaming. I was laying in a pool of blood, thick warm sticky blood. I couldn't open my eyes, or it was extremely dark. All I could do was hear feel and smell. I slowly stood up feeling my surroundings, I was no longer in my cell. But the smell, it was the horrible smell of rotting body's! I began to hear gunshots, they grew closer then I was grabbed from behind, I began screaming. Then I heard it, there was a gun next to my head, I don't know if it was pointed at me. My face began to hurt, really bad. I slowly reached up and touched my face, it was bleeding. It was cut, I followed the cut with my fingers. That's when I realized it was a perfectly carved smile into my cheeks. I couldn't breath, I started screaming. "Don't take any thing they give you!" Yelled a man behind me. Then I felt bugs crawling up my legs and into my skin I tried swatting at then but it didn't work.

I jolted awake, but when I opened my eyes not all of it was a dream. I wasn't in my cell, Merle was holding me from behind and pointing a gun at rick who was also aiming a gun at him. "You've been drugging her!" Merle yelled "otherwise she wouldn't be acting like this!" That's when I realized I was hallucinating! I reached up and felt my face, perfectly fine. I looked around and noticed Daryl and Hershel were standing behind Merle and I and everyone else was by rick in front of us aiming guns at our heads


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11 I'll never leave you alone.

"Put down the gun!" Yelled rick. Merle didn't move, he continued aiming the gun at rick. "Now!" Tyreese butted in. Merle shook his head and jerked me up running as fast as he could. Hershel wasn't far behind, they began firing their guns. He bolted out of the prison doors, putting my down. "Run! Go! Just get out of here, don't worry about me just get out, and hershel to!" Merle yelled. "Merle! I'm not leaving you!" I yelled. "I said go!" He screamed at me dodging a bullet.

I ran as fast as I could not looking back, I knew if I would then I would stop running. "Hershel come on!" I yelled. then I was slammed against the wall, I looked up to see Daryl standing in front of me. "your not leaving! Go back inside, im doing this for you Sam!" I cut him off "no! No your not! If you were doing this for me you would have let me been with merle! Why can't you guys just be happy for me! I've finally found some one I truly love and y'all take him from me! So we're leaving! We're going somewhere where we can actually live and not have to hide our feelings for each other!" Daryl's eyes softened. He didn't say any thing for a minute then Merles voice rang out "Sam! Where are you!" Daryl released his grip on me "go..." he said, at first I was confused then he pushed me away "go!" He said. I began running as fast as I could, catching up to Merle and Hershel. "I'll get the fence! Y'all just get out!" merle said, running to get the fence. He pulled on the fence, opening it. We ran out but as we were running a shot rang out, but it didn't hit me.

I looked over and Hershel had fallen to the ground, bleeding. "No!" I screamed. "Hershel! no!" tears filled me eyes. Merle heard my screams and immediately ran around the corner "Sam! Sam are you o-" Merle stopped as soon as he saw Hershel. "No! Y-you gotta get up! Come on!" Merle said trying to stop the bleeding. Hershel slowly shook his head "y-you have to-" he began coughing up blood "you have to do it.." He said. "no! You can still make it, we can still-" Merle cut me off "Sam... He's dying, j-just run. I'll find you it's gonna be ok! Just go you don't need to be here!" Merle said turning his back to me, tears flowed down my cheeks faster. "I said go! Get the hell out!" He screamed. I turned running, tears streaked my face. As soon as I was in the woods Merle fired the gun, the chilling sound made me vomit. I wasn't sure if it was all from the drugs or from what had just happened. Wiping bile from my mouth, I began running again.

The night became darker and animals came out, making all sorts of Terrifying sounds. "Merle" I whispered. "Merle where are you" I said. Then there was a snap in the bushes, my breathing immediately seized. I had no weapon, and no one to help me.

I waited and waited, holding my breath. Then I heard it, the low groan of a walker. It lunged at me grabbing my hair with its rotten, mangled fingers. I let out a loud scream, causing birds to fly away, crowing loudly. The walkers lips had rotted away and it's eyes were cloudy, and lifeless. the walker seized up as a large knife split its head in two, causing pus to flow out and blood splattering all over my face. It fell to the ground leaving me shaking and crying, then I was taken into his arms. Merle's strong arms "shh, I'm here Sam. It's alright, I'm here." I continued to sob in his shirt "I-is Hershel..." my words broke off. Merle just nodded "I stopped him from turning" merle looked at me "I'm so glad your ok, with out you I-" I cut him off "Merle don't say that, I'm not going anywhere" I said sniffling Merle kissed me softly "Sam..." I looked into his eyes, he spoke softly, different than any other time he'd ever spoke to me. "the only hope for me is you..."

** The end**

I hope you enjoyed this story. I will most likely write another story with these two characters, but it will be based years from where this story left off. I need Ideas for a new story though. So if you liked it leave a comment of something you would like me to write about, I'd be glad to do it :).


End file.
